


Therapeutic

by Schizocheater



Category: Hannibal (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Emotional Manipulation, Hanigram - Freeform, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Hannibal, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Psychology, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Scheming, Steo, Therapy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizocheater/pseuds/Schizocheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ганнибал Лектер живёт жизнью, о которой Тео до этого мог лишь мечтать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapeutic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Therapeutic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568190) by [cheshirecat101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecat101/pseuds/cheshirecat101). 



> Перевод был выполнен с разрешения автора оригинального текста, ссылка на фанфик и автора указаны выше ↑  
> На Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3551380

      Тео прочистил горло, расправляя мелкие складки на обтягивающих чёрных джинсах.  
— Я думал, чем больше болтовни, тем лучше, — подытожил он с нотками веселья в голосе; сидящий напротив мужчина закинул ногу на ногу.  
      Ганнибал сплёл пальцы в замок и улыбнулся со спокойствием удовлетворённого человека. Едва заметное движение, присутствующее, но мало чего выражающее. Парень уже успел заметить, что его новый психотерапевт не отличался открытостью, но ни капли не винил. Его профессия полностью оправдывала сдержанные реакции на происходящее. Вдобавок ко всему, Тео не был уверен, что вообще произвёл какое-либо впечатление.  
— Хочешь ты со мной делиться или нет — полностью твоё решение. Моя работа слушать, а не заставлять говорить, — Тео кивнул, бесшумно постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. Тишина не была тяжёлой, и это сразу заинтересовало его; они уже чувствовали себя настолько комфортно, что молчание ни капли не напрягало. Возможно, их сблизило схожее положение вещей в жизни.  
— Как Вы это сделали? — спросил он через некоторое время, изучая внимательным взглядом Ганнибала, выражение лица которого было невозможно прочесть. — Как Вы сумели убедить его?  
      Доктор выдержал эффектную паузу (не колеблясь, нет), одним лишь видом отметая все мысли о нерешительности. Взвешивал каждое слово, решая, что рассказать, а что утаить — как ворона, старательно копившая маленькие блестящие сокровища или фокусник, не желающий раскрывать секреты своего успеха. «Иллюзионист, — подумал Тео, — одурманил свою публику каким-то особым видом магии». Парень и сам старательно околдовывал свою мишень, вот только результаты были неоднозначными. Стайлз был… стойким. Уилл Грэм, несомненно, тоже сопротивлялся, тем не менее, он был именно таким, каким хотел видеть его Ганнибал.  
— А ты спрашиваешь для себя или для друга? — ох, а вот и тень юмора, которая заставила Тео улыбнуться. Он ценил, что вместо сухих слов и высокомерных советов, Лектер принял игру и сам был не прочь развлечься. Тео очень хотел сыграть с ним, набраться опыта у мастера.  
— Есть один парень, — начал он неопределённо, поглядывая на свои пальцы на подлокотнике. — Стайлз. Он… — лицо озарила фирменная ухмылка. — Остроумная инкарнация Бэмби, саркастичная и гениальная. Как Вам такое описание?  
— Превосходно. Оно дало понять, каким ты видишь его, — слова Ганнибала разбудили интерес в Тео, хотя, честно признаться, разговор и до этого нельзя было назвать скучным. Существовал лишь один человек, способный заинтересовать его так же сильно, но в том случае всё основывалось на влечении, которое мал-помалу превращалось в одержимость. Ладно. Уже превратилось в одержимость. Он помнил изгиб губ Стайлза; не раз представлял, как проведёт по ним пальцами, прежде чем впервые поцелует, пробуя на вкус самым невинным образом. А потом и более грешным, пуская всё на самотёк, раздирая Стайлза на кусочки языком, зубами и руками, собирая заново по-своему и для себя.  
— Как так? — мужчина сменил позу, убрав одну ногу с другой, пристально глядя на Тео. Их глубокие взгляды сталкивались, но не накаляли атмосферу. Они на равных, и так должно оставаться.  
— Ты описал его ласково. Как фавна, невинное по своей натуре существо, который требует заботы и защиты. Другие понятия также не противоречат созданной тобою картине — сарказм и острый ум не исключают безгрешность. В твоём восприятии он мягкий и хрупкий, но в то же время стремящийся к независимости, — на мгновение губ Ганнибала коснулась улыбка. — Но это не то, чего ты хочешь.  
      Тео обдумывал услышанное с довольной улыбкой. Он был рад решению записаться на приём и разговору с человеком, живущим жизнью великих. Его слава, конечно, была завуалирована и хорошо скрыта от глаз непосвящённых: печатавшие скандальные заголовки газеты даже не подозревали, кто на самом деле заправлял театром теней. Жертва кинулась в объятия хищника, который сперва организовал арест, а после и освобождение. СМИ были бы в восторге от трогательной истории разлучённых любовников — психиатра и его обвинённого в убийствах пациента. После освобождения Грэма они даже охотились на настоящего монстра. Прелестного монстра.  
      Парень не должен этого знать, но привык читать между строк. Он знает, точно знает, кем на самом деле является Ганнибал, и именно поэтому добивался его внимания. Добрый доктор жил счастливо со своим женихом, новых пациентов принимал редко и исключительно по рекомендации. После всего пережитого хрупкая психика Уилла требовала постоянного ухода, и нет в этом мире никого, кто может позаботиться о нём лучше, чем человек, лично вогнавший его в это состояние. Подобные отношения со Стайлзом были мечтой Тео.  
— Я представлял Вас именно таким. Проницательным, — оборотень проводит ногтями по кожаной обивке кресла, отказываясь от желания выпустить когти и вспороть её, потому что доктор ненавидит грубость. За такое даже винить нельзя. — Стайлз отчаянно пытается справиться со всем в одиночку, но этому не бывать. Он сейчас… не в том состоянии. Слишком неуравновешен, — Тео позволяет себе смешок, ненавязчивый и тихий, будто вспомнилась старая шутка. — Я подтолкнул его на убийство, — доктор удивлённо вскинул бровь, и на этот раз он действительно был впечатлён. Тео едва сдерживал восторг — внимание и одобрение негласного наставника много для него значило. — Уверен, Вы поступили так же, — продолжил он будничным тоном, описывая великое достижение. Пусть убийство и было случайностью, актом самозащиты, но последствий нельзя избежать.   
— Возможно, но наши методы отличаются, — спокойный голос, неестественно ровный тон и стабильное сердцебиение. Всё в этом человеке было настолько уравновешенным, что даже Тео не нашёл, за что зацепиться. Он был в восторге. Ганнибал определённо игрок его лиги, очень умелый игрок.   
      Конечно, их цели отличались. Планы Ганнибала могли вести не к тому, чего Тео добивался со Стайлзом, но Уилл уже был масштабным проектом, идеальным воплощением всех намерений Лектера. Тео немного даже завидовал, ведь при равных условиях (не считая количество времени, которым он располагал), мужчина добился большего. Сложно было спокойно наблюдать за столь прекрасным процессом, тогда как каждый шажок вперёд со Стайлзом равнялся двум прыжкам назад. Приходилось бороться с каждым миллиметром разделявшего их расстояния; Донован был редким и эффективным исключением.  
— Даже не спросите, зачем я это сделал? — вопрос сопровождался вежливой улыбкой.  
— В этом нет надобности. Думаю, я понимаю твои мотивы. Но ты можешь и сам рассказать о них.  
      Тео пожал плечами, в очередной раз загоняя любопытство в дальний уголок сознания. Ему хотелось выпустить когти, подарить скучному подлокотнику узор глубоких царапин и узнать, как близко доктор знаком с миром сверхъестественного. Ведь мир Тео тоже был полон монстров, отнюдь не людей, и они его не пугали. Он был тем ребёнком, который не боится темноты и заглядывает в шкаф, чтобы подружиться с Бугименом; который и сам превратился в чудовище, затаившееся под кроватью. Так, как это делал Тео, свою жизнь контролировать умели только настоящие монстры. Человечество глубоко заблуждалось, вешая на убийц ярлык неуравновешенной кровожадности. Собранность была настоящим ключом к успеху.   
— Он мой должник, — парень встал, лениво потягиваясь и игнорируя взгляд Ганнибала. Ему надоело просто сидеть, поэтому он решил прогуляться к рабочему столу доктора. Взглянуть на мир его глазами. Камин излучал приятное тепло и мягкий свет; на тёмном дереве выстроился аккуратный ряд карандашей и рисунков, и… скальпель. — Я тоже убил кого-то, защищая нас обоих. Патовая ситуация, на самом деле. Но теперь он знаком со вкусом крови, — продолжил Тео, проводя лезвием по подушечке пальца. — Думаю, ему понравилось, — он равнодушно наблюдал, как кровь медленно стекает по скальпелю, образовывая идеальную бусинку, и беззвучно капает на стол. — Я знаю Стайлза, ему должно было понравиться, — Тео задумчиво хмыкает, переводя взгляд на Ганнибала. — Мы знакомы с четвёртого класса, вообще-то.   
— Ты и тогда был одержим?  
      Мужчина расстегнул пуговицу пиджака, без видимых признаков раздражения созерцая, как его стол намеренно пачкают. Тео смотрел на него с улыбкой. Тёплая жидкость стекала по холодному металлу, образовывая малых размеров пятно — приятный способ пометить это место, всего на несколько минут. Вдруг Тео надоело и это занятие тоже: скальпель с тихим лязгом приземлился на стол. Порез успел зажить ещё до того, как парень собрал языком последние капли крови, оценивая результат своих деяний.   
— В девять лет? Вряд ли, — он повернулся к камину, гадая, как долго Ганнибал сможет подавлять своё желание навести порядок. Чуткий слух уловил шорох ткани, и в следующее мгновение мужчина уже вытирал скальпель и стол своим шёлковым платком. Интересно. — Окей, может, я действительно был немного одержим уже тогда, — в те времена Стайлз был просто маленьким вредным ребёнком, который ревновал своего лучшего друга к Тео, свято веря, что тот хочет украсть у него Скотта. В прошлом, как и сейчас, собственно, планом Тео было сдружиться с обоими и рассорить их, чтобы забрать себе лучшего. Стилински уже тогда недооценивал себя, и отказывался верить, что все знаки внимания (даже чёртов букет полевых цветов) были оказаны ему. Стайлза было невозможно переубедить, а потом семья Тео переехала, и их отношения так и не сдвинулись с мёртвой точки. — Он уже тогда был очаровательным. Но немного другим, — Тео снова хмыкнул, глядя на Ганнибала. Он не сомневался, что, несмотря на занятость любимым скальпелем, мужчина слушал очень внимательно. — Его мать умерла после моего отъезда, и это его изменило.   
— Изменило в лучшую сторону, — продолжил его мысль Ганнибал. Кровь наверняка испортила его платок. Славно. — Он стал лучше, потому что насквозь пропитан ненавистью к себе. Это делает его более восприимчивым. Скажи, его дела сейчас идут хорошо?  
      Тео вздохнул.  
— Неплохо, — парень был раздражён. — У него есть девушка, пара друзей. Сомневаюсь, что этого достаточно.  
— Покажи, что этого не достаточно. Лиши чувства удовлетворённости.  
— Вы сделали то же самое? — Тео улыбнулся, возвращаясь к главному вопросу: как приручили Уилла Грэма?   
      Ганнибал усмехнулся:  
— Я дал ему понять, что он нуждается во мне. Что его жизнь была лучше, когда он сражался на моей стороне, а не против меня. И, — он с трепетом отложил отполированный скальпель на место и аккуратно сложил платок, — что вместе мы совершенствуемся, а порознь лишь вредим себе и друг другу. Это, уверяю тебя, было непросто. Но со временем Уилл принял правду, — Ганнибал смотрел на своего пациента с понятной лишь им двоим нежностью. — Ты должен определиться, Тео. Решить, можешь ли ты на самом деле помочь Стайлзу. Я не буду переубеждать тебя, если окажется, что это всего лишь твоё желание, но… Если его жизнь изменится к лучшему рядом с тобой, ваш союз неизбежен. Даже если сейчас тебе кажется иначе.   
      Тео кивнул, мысленно повторяя каждое слово Ганнибала, будто просеивал их через мелкое сито доводов, до тех пор, пока в его голове не сформировалось кристально чистое видение.   
— Да, он должен быть со мной.  
      На этот раз улыбка Ганнибала была не сдержанным микровыражением, а самой настоящей, искренней:  
— В таком случае, я помогу тебе заполучить его.


End file.
